Gravity Falls YAOI oneshot - Fortepian
by Starkholm Aks
Summary: yaoi -my -revolution. blogspot .com - (usuń spacje) tu znajdziecie pełne wersje rozdziałów! Po drugim Weirdmaggedoni Bill wygrał. Zabił wszystkich, którzy stanęli mu na drodze, a z Dippera - jedynej osoby, znającej równanie mogące uwolnić demona z Gravity Falls - zrobił sobie niewolnika.


Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Wkurzało go to. Wkurzało jak jasna cholera.

Cipher zmarszczył brwi, usiadł wygodnie w eleganckim fotelu ze sztucznej, ciemnej skóry i naciągnął na dłoń białą rękawiczkę, po chwili identyczną ubierając na drugą. Materiał napiął się mocno na czubkach wyprostowanych palców.

– Spróbujmy jeszcze raz… – powiedział do leżącego na podłodze tuż pod nim, posiniaczonego i nagiego Dippera. – Powiedz mi… masz już dość? – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, prostując plecy i zakładając nogę na nogę. Łokcie ułożył na bocznych oparciach fotela, dłonie natomiast splótł ze sobą na brzuchu.

Tańczące w kominku płomienie co rusz rzucały głębokie cienie na blade, wychudzone ciało Pinesa i siedzącego ledwie dwa kroki od niego, Billa. Poza tym małym skrawkiem, reszta pomieszczenia pogrążona była w półmroku, przy drzwiach do korytarza przechodzącym w kompletną ciemność, w której nietrudno było o niezaplanowaną kolizję ze ścianą, bądź jakimś meblem.

Chłopak drgnął lekko po chwili i podkulił mocniej kolana, które z wysiłkiem spróbował objąć szczupłymi, kościstymi ramionami.

Bill czekał i czekał, odpowiedź jednak nie nadeszła. Poważnie zirytowany pomasował palcami skroń i zamknął swoje jedyne oko. W miejscu drugiego znajdowała się trójkątna przepaska i tylko sam demon wiedział, co się pod nią ukrywało.

– Nie denerwuj mnie, Sosenko. Jeżeli nie powiesz mi, że masz już dość, to uznam, że chcesz, bym kontynuował. – Brzmiał spokojnie, w środku jednak cały się gotował.

Ostrzeżenie, czy może raczej groźba, nie pomogły. Cipher, klnąc coś w swoim własnym, demonicznym języku, zerwał się nagle z fotela.

Ile to już trwa? Miesiąc? A może rok? Nie miał pewności, wiedział jedynie, że minęło zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu, odkąd ostatni raz słyszał – wtedy jeszcze nieco dziecinny – głos Dippera.

Nie mógł go złamać.

On – wielki Bill Cipher – nie potrafił zmusić młodego Pinesa do mówienia.

Dzieciak był zawzięty; mimo cierpienia, jakie blondyn zafundował mu przez cały ten czas, wciąż milczał. Kilka razy próbował nawet odgryźć sobie język, ale na jego nieszczęście Bill potrafił bez trudu przymocować go z powrotem, kończyło się więc tylko na niepotrzebnym bólu, a ostatecznie młody przestał próbować w jakikolwiek sposób się okaleczać. Zamiast tego postanowił milczeć.

Czemu Cipher tak bardzo próbował zmusić chłopaka do gadania? Z prostej przyczyny – Stanford był martwy, a jedynym, który znał to całe równanie, mogące uwolnić Billa i resztę jego demonicznej hordy spoza obszaru Gravity Falls, był właśnie Dipper, któremu wuj przed śmiercią powierzył tę tajemnicę.

To dlaczego po prostu nie zajrzał do jego umysłu? Próbował już niezliczoną ilość razy. Coś jednak chroniło bruneta przed jego obecnością i blokowało dostęp do większości wspomnień, w tym także do tego o pożądanym przez blondyna, równaniu.

Sosna miał tupet; mało kto ośmieliłby się w taki sposób postawić jednemu z najpotężniejszych demonów. Choć fakt faktem, że dzięki tej zuchwałości ustawił się i jako jedyny zdołał przeżyć. Cipher mógł go okaleczać, a potem składać z powrotem do kupy, o ile miał humor, ale nie mógł go zabić, bo wraz ze śmiercią Pinesa zniknęłoby to cenne wspomnienie, które tak pragnął zdobyć.

Zabawne, że był na tyle bystry, by zapewnić sobie immunitet i życie we względnym luksusie tuż obok wielkiego Ciphera, a jednocześnie był na tyle głupi, by mimo ostrzeżeń Stanka wracać do Gravity Falls w dniu, w którym Bill rozpętał drugi – i tym razem udany – Weirdmageddon.

No, prawie udany. W końcu nadal obejmował swoim szaleństwem okropnie mały obszar, dzienniki spłonęły, a Ford zdążył umrzeć, nim konsystencja świadomości Billa zdołała wyrwać się z okowów odnowionego umysłu Stanleya i przekształcić posąg, jaki po sobie pozostawił, w funkcjonujące, materialne ciało.

Jedynym sposobem na rozwiązanie problemu było zmuszenie młodego do gadania. Ogień w sercu nawet najdzielniejszej owieczki, musi w końcu zgasnąć.

Czubek wypastowanego, czarnego lakierka, zderzył się z bladym, zapadniętym policzkiem Pinesa.

Z gardła chłopaka wyrwał się zduszony jęk, a świat na moment przesłoniło mu morze czarnych plam. Nawet nie próbował wycierać cieknącej z kącika ust śliny, wymieszanej z niewielką ilością krwi.

Bill uklęknął przy nim i z lekkim obrzydzeniem zacisnął długie palce na podbródku swojej zabawki, uważając przy tym, by nie ubrudzić śnieżnobiałej tkaniny.

– Moja niegrzeczna Sosenka. Skoro nie protestujesz, to chętnie się tobą zajmę. Ale nie tutaj, – przyciągnął go bliżej siebie – tylko w tym pokoju, który tak uwielbiasz – szepnął niskim głosem wprost do jego ucha, po czym polizał i przygryzł je mocno.

Poczuł, że ciało chłopaka zadrżało nieznacznie. Młody doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, czym może się skończyć zaprowadzenie go do tego pomieszczenia.

Demon nie ciągnął go za włosy, nie poganiał, nawet nie musiał się odzywać; gdy tylko wstał i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z salonu, Dipper – mimo bólu i osłabienia – posłusznie poszedł za nim.

Opór nie miał sensu. Już od dawna to wiedział.

Posiniaczone, pokryte częściowo zabliźnionymi ranami nogi chłopaka, ledwo dawały radę utrzymać jego wątłe, białe jak kreda, ciało.

Dipper opierał się o wszystko, co tylko było pod ręką, byle tylko nie upaść. Jego drobne dłonie przytrzymały się ulubionego fotela demona, niskiej, zdobionej komody, a w końcu przesunęły się po blacie fortepianu.

 _Ach, fortepian…_

Chłopak pamiętał, że Bill pięknie na nim grał, gdy jego metody wyciągania informacji były o wiele subtelniejsze i mniej bolesne. To miało miejsce w pierwszych tygodniach zniewolenia bruneta. Dzisiaj tamte czasy zdawały się jedynie zatartymi zjawami, które coś do niego szeptały i wygrywały w kółko tę samą, piękną melodię.

Starał się jak mógł, mimo to ciężko mu było nadążyć za blondynem, bo nawet coś tak trywialnego jak chodzenie, wywoływało niesamowity ból. Czuł, jakby mięśnie ud, zwłaszcza w okolicach pachwin, rwały mu się w drobne strzępy i oddzielały od kości.

Pines nawet się ucieszył, gdy dotarli w końcu na miejsce i mógł przez krótki moment odpocząć na podłodze, tuż obok nóg Billa, który obserwował go z mieszanką lekkiego niesmaku i ironicznego politowania.

– Och, czyżbyś źle się czuł, mój drogi? Skoro tak, to nie będę cię męczył i pozwolę ci usiąść. Ale tylko tam, gdzie wskażę. – Gestem kazał chłopakowi wejść za sobą do środka.

Dipper doskonale wiedział, że ta nagła troska w żadnym stopniu nie wynika z dobrych intencji demona. Dupek zapewne coś planował.

Z niemałym wysiłkiem podniósł się i dołączył do blondyna w ich małym pokoju zabaw, który na chwilę obecną był kompletnie pusty. Bill nigdy nie pozwalał mu ujrzeć pełnego arsenału, jaki tu ukrywał za pomocą swojej magii. Zawsze ujawniał tylko jedną rzecz – tę, którą akurat zamierzał użyć – dlatego Dipper nigdy nie był pewien, co tym razem strzeli tej bestii do głowy.

Cipher wyciągnął do niego rękę, a widząc wahanie swojej zabaweczki, wywrócił okiem i zniecierpliwiony pokonał kilka dzielących ich kroków, chwycił go za ramię i przyciągnął bliżej środka pomieszczenia, gdzie zmaterializował się w międzyczasie okryty czarną płachtą, tajemniczy przedmiot.

– Proszę, kochany, miejsce specjalnie dla ciebie. – Bill jednym, mocnym szarpnięciem odsłonił ukryty pod materiałem, mebel.

A było nim niskie, wąskie krzesło… z twardym, sztucznym penisem umiejscowionym po środku siedziska.

Pines, gdyby mógł, zapewne zbladłby jeszcze mocniej na widok tego czegoś. Spojrzał struchlałym wzrokiem na blondyna, jakby nie dowierzając, że demon mówi serio.

– No dalej, Sosenko! Nie bądź nieśmiały, tak cię przecież nogi bolały! – Bill najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił, widząc przerażoną minę Pinesa.

Chwycił go za dłoń i ustawił tyłem do krzesła, za to przodem do siebie. Każdą z jego kończyn osobno przypiął do zamocowanych na oparciach i przednich nogach krzesła, kajdan.

Mebla nie dało się oderwać od podłogi, przez co chłopak zmuszony był garbić się i uginać mocno nogi w kolanach, jeśli nie chciał opuścić bioder prosto na wyrastający z siedziska, członek. Oparcia były tak blisko siebie, że nawet nie mógł w jakiś sposób oszukać systemu i usiąść bardziej z boku. Krzesło było po prostu idealnie na jego wymiar.

Demon natomiast pstryknięciem palców zmaterializował sobie kilka metrów od niego dużą, skórzaną kanapę, a gdy rozsiadł się na niej wygodnie, w jego dłoni pojawiła się lampka wina.

– Zaczynajmy. Siad – rozkazał, tonem właściciela, który próbuje nauczyć swojego psa nowej sztuczki.

Dipper pokręcił energicznie głową; czuł się upokorzony i obolały. Zapewne nie wykonałby polecenia, gdyby nie ta perfidna pozycja, w której teraz się znajdował. Ból pleców mógł jeszcze wytrzymać, ale nogi? Kolana zdawały się kruszyć pod nim jakby były z porcelany, z kolei ściśnięte pośladki i napięte uda wręcz krzyczały, żeby po prostu je dobił. Nigdy nie był jakoś specjalnie wysportowany i zawsze miał problem z długim utrzymaniem się w pozycji siadu na niewidzialnym krześle, ale tym razem nie minęło nawet pół minuty, jak zaczął powoli opuszczać biodra, aż w końcu czubek zabawki dotknął jego wejścia.

Chciał się zatrzymać, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł, nogi kompletnie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa.

Zacisnął zęby i – ku satysfakcji Billa – nie przestał, a jedynie zwolnił, próbując oszczędzić sobie bólu, co i tak wychodziło mu dość marnie. Na sucho ciężko było oczekiwać, że nic nie poczuje.

– Szybciej, Sosenko. Zaczynam się nudzić. – Blondyn upił łyk wina i gestem ponaglił swoją owieczkę. – No chyba, że mam tam podejść i trochę ci pomóc…

Kolejne energiczne kręcenie głową.

Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech, zacisnął pięści i pozwolił, by sztuczny członek zaczął się w niego wsuwać.

 _Nie myśl o świecie wokół, przypomnij sobie fortepian._

Od samego początku było po prostu tragicznie. Weszła ledwie główka, a Dipper czuł, jakby to bydle miało lada moment rozerwać go na strzępy. Im bardziej zniżał biodra, tym głębiej zabawka wbijała się w niego, boleśnie zmuszając ściśnięte mięśnie do przepuszczenia jej dalej.

Aż w końcu dotknął udami siedziska. Odetchnął z ulgą i zamarł w kompletnym bezruchu, bo tylko w takiej pozycji względnie nie odczuwał bólu.

Oddychał ciężko, a jego czoło błyszczało od potu. Demon wymyślał już gorsze tortury, ale chłopak z pewnością najbardziej nienawidził takich jak ta, gdzie był zmuszany sam sobie zadawać ból i poprzez które Bill udowadniał mu, że jest jedynie słabym gówniarzem, niepotrafiącym zapanować nad swoim paskudnym ciałem.

Był zwykłą niedojdą. Po co wciąż żył? Cipher wiedział, że i tak nic mu nie powie, więc po co to ciągnął?

– Wstań – padło kolejne polecenie, nie dając młodemu zbyt długo nacieszyć się spokojem.

Nie chciał. Tak bardzo nie chciał tego robić, pragnął zostać tak już na zawsze, nie ruszać się i nie czuć więcej tego bólu.

A jednak musiał to zrobić.

Napiął mięśnie i powoli zaczął unosić biodra. Wszystko w nim krzyczało, gdy członek zaczął się z niego wysuwać.

Wstawanie poszło mu znacznie szybciej, niż siadanie. Po chwili znów zawisł w tej samej, niewygodnej pozycji, co na początku. Gdyby to krzesło było odrobinę wyższe, pewnie nie myślałby teraz o tym, jak to przyjemnie byłoby znów usiąść.

Demon zaczął rzucać szybko na przemian tymi dwiema komendami, zmuszając Dippera do energicznych ruchów biodrami, na które ciało chłopaka coraz głośniej się buntowało, aż w końcu, po którymś „siad", nie był w stanie zareagować na „wstań".


End file.
